halloween, fêtes et déguisements
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Qui dit Halloween, dit bonbons, fête et déguisements. Toutes sortes de déguisements... pour TOUT LE MONDE !


Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Alors, en réponse au petit concours d'OS Spécial Halloween de Kitsune Aquatik, j'ai réussi à pondre cette ... chose. Et j'assume à fond !

Condition du concours : - Entre 1'000 et 2'000 mots  
\- Thème Halloween  
\- Pas de loup ni de renard  
\- STEREK of course ^^

Prompt: Lydia organise une fête d'Halloween. Le thème : Déguisement insolite.

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Petit repère: Derek a tout juste 21 ans, donc à peine majeur.

Tous les autres ont 17 ans. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween.

Qui dit Halloween, dit bonbons, fête et déguisements.

Toutes sortes de déguisements...

Lydia organisait une fête pour Halloween. Elle avait invité Jackson, Derek, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Ils formaient un groupe d'amis assez étonnant, mais équilibré.

Et le thème était " déguisement insolite ".

Jackson arriva le premier chez Lydia, transformé en marguerite, tête couronnée de pétales blancs, corps enrobé dans une tige verte en tissu rigide, et chaussures formant un pot de fleurs quand il les réunissait.

Pour Allison, c'était un costume de pot de beurre de cacahuètes. Pas très pratique, elle avait décidé de se changer directement chez sa meilleure amie, pour éviter de conduire sa propre voiture, et resterait dormir sur place, comme la plupart de ses amis

Scott avait choisi de se montrer en silhouette*. Simple, pratique, et entièrement noir. Le seul point négatif, c'est qu'il avait tout intérêt à contrôler ses hormones d'adolescents en chaleur s'il ne voulait pas être ridicule.

Erica pencha pour un déguisement de Sumo. Classique, mais tellement efficace ! Et comme ça, pas besoin de s'embêter à faire coordonner vêtements, chaussures et sacs. Et ayant la fibre du ridicule, elle mis à contribution ses sources d'inspirations pour trouver le costume PARFAIT à son petit-ami Boyd.

Boyd qui était déguisé en lapin. Bleu. Un lapin bleu d'1m90. Il avait accepté pour faire plaisir à sa copine. Et même s'il se sentait légèrement ridicule, quand il vit arrivé Isaac, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir son costume imposé par la bimbo.

Car Isaac se présenta, grimé en Princesse Leïa. Et bordel, qu'il était sexy. Pour parfaire la tenue, il avait emprunté la peluche de Jabba Le Hutt à Stiles. Histoire de faire comprendre la référence aux autres personnes présentes à la fiesta.

Lydia accueillait ses invités en Grinch*. Oui, elle n'avait absolument pas peur du ridicule. Mais elle avait fait faire le costume sur mesure. Il lui seyait parfaitement, et Jackson se dit que c'était la Le Grinch le plus sexy qu'il avait pu voir.

Mais quand elle ouvrit à son énième invité, elle ne put retenir son four rire en apercevant Derek sur son palier. En effet, ce dernier avait opté pour un costume de Bisounours. Le rose, avec l'arc-en-ciel sur le ventre. Plus vrai que nature.

Et enfin, Stiles avait choisi-

\- Stiles !

\- Oui Papa !

\- ... Mais ... Que ... Hein ? bégaya le shérif Stilinski, en découvrant le costume de son fils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi fils. Mais avec tes idées farfelues, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça !

\- Tu parles de mon costume ? Il est pas mal hein !

\- Il est flippant ouais ! Mais pourquoi-

\- Pourquoi ça ? Eh bien, le thème de la fête est " costume insolite", et avec ... enfin avec un des autres invités, on a décidé de faire concorder nos déguisements !

\- La fameuse "personne qui a volé ton cœur mais dont tu ne veux pas me dévoiler l'identité" ? demanda l'homme de loi.

\- Oui ! Et ne fais cette tête ! Tu le sauras un jour ! Mais laisse-nous le temps de nous "poser", expliqua Stiles.

Oui, le shérif savait que son fils jouait dans les deux camps. Ce n'était plus un secret entre eux depuis longtemps, alors il avait eu largement le temps de s'y faire.

\- D'accord... Maintenant j'ai vraiment peur... Bref, tu connais les règles: pas d'alcool au volant, pas de drogues, pas de sexe sans protection, pas de grabuges.

\- Je reste dormir sur place, Lydia déteste les drogués donc aucune chance qu'il y en ait. Le sexe, euh ... Bref ! Et pas de grabuges, bin ... Tu connais Lydia, hein !

Tout ceci rassura le Shérif Stilinski. Lydia avait beau être connue pour ses fêtes, il n'y avait eu que de simples contraventions pour conduite en état d'ébriétés. Et encore, pas de gros taux d'alcool.

Le père de famille regarda son rejeton partir. Mon dieu, ce gamin allait le tuer. Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel costume ? Et surtout, quel pouvait être le costume de l'autre personne?

Le père de famille prendrait son mal en patience, car il avait un marché avec Lydia. Il ne serait pas trop sévère avec le bruit venant de la fête, mais en échange, il passerait à l'improviste dans la maison Martin pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Stiles arriva à la maison de la blonde vénitienne le premier, il se gara et se présenta à l'entrée.

La jeune femme vint lui ouvrir et lui montra sa chambre pour la soirée. Quand elle découvrit le costume de son meilleur ami, elle haussa un sourcil en signe de questionnement.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, mais plutôt à l'action.

\- Change-toi vite, les invités vont pas tarder.

Allison arriva quelques minutes après l'hyperactif. Puis le reste de la troupe se présenta et la fête pu commencer.

Stiles était toujours caché dans la chambre d'ami, voulant laisser l'étonnement des découvertes de costumes pour faire son entrée triomphale.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lydia monta discrètement à l'étage, et frappa à la porte de Stiles.

\- Descends, tout le monde est occupé à discuter et à boire, ponctua la Grinchette.

Stiles souffla un bon coup, et descendit les escaliers, juste derrière la Belle.

Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce principale quand tout les invités se tournèrent vers l'hyperactif.

Ça y est, c'était le moment de vérité.

\- Euh ... Stiles ? tenta Scott.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu es en pyjama ?

\- Eh bien- essaya Stiles avant de se faire couper par son meilleur ami.

\- Attend ! Derek est déguisé en doudou et toi, t'es en pyjama ... C'EST LUI TON CRUSH ?

\- On ne savait pas trop comment vous l'annoncer. Et vous connaissez Stiles, il ne sait pas faire les choses simplement, expliqua Derek, trop chou aux yeux de la bande.

Lui qui d'habitude, arborait un air coincé et grognon, s'était transformé en doudou-tout-chou pour la soirée.

A-DO-RA-BLE.

\- Mais, comment t'as réussi à lui faire accepter de porter ça ? Erica.

\- Comme tu as réussi à faire porter un costume de lapin câlin géant à ton homme, et transformer notre Isaac ténébreux en princesse Leïa sexy, expliqua Stiles, en faisant un clin d'œil au frisé.

Derekounours se rapprocha de son homme, légèrement jaloux du compliment de Stiles Leïaac.

\- Mais comment t'as réussi à trouver ça toi ? grinça Jackson, qui ne pigeait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Eh bien ma petite fleur-

\- Hey !

-Stiles nous a expliqué que son crush serait là ce soir, et qu'on devinerait vite qui c'est, commenta Scott, sans prendre en compte l'intervention de Jackson.

Lydia trouvait ça romantique, et Stiles avait dû user de beaucoup de promesses pour que Derek Le grognon accepte. Et, surtout, il devait VRAIMENT tenir à son homme pour accepter ce genre de mise en scène saugrenue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, coupant les réflexions de la maîtresse de maison.

\- Oui ? Oh ! Bonsoir !

Lydia se décala de l'entrée, laissant passer le Shérif Stilinski.

\- Bonsoir les jeunes ! Stiles, tu as oublié... Derek ?

\- Euh, bonsoir Shérif !

Le shérif connaissait chaque membre de cette troupe, et connaissait Derek depuis longtemps. Tellement longtemps, qu'il fut presque choqué de voir Derek déguisé en Bisounours géant.

Il découvrit les autres costumes. Il devait avouer qu'ils avaient eu d'excellentes idées. Puis la lumière fut. Il regarda Stiles et Derek et ...

\- C'est Derek ton crush ?

\- Euh ... Oui ?

\- Ouf ! Je suis rassuré... Mais !, coupa le shérif en voyant que son fils voulait intervenir, les règles sont les mêmes ! Mon fils va encore au lycée, donc pas de sortie en semaine. Pas d'alcool, pas de sexe sans protection- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai été jeune avant vous. Le week-end, il pourra rester dormir chez toi, mais pas TOUS les week-ends. Et Derek, je te veux dimanche à la maison pour le déjeuné. Que je puisse te faire mes menaces paternelles !

\- Papa ! fit semblant de s'offusquer le fils Stilinski. Il était fier de son père, et savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours pour lui.

Derek acquiesça, conscient que Stiles était l'unique fils du Shérif. Etant majeur depuis peu, il était en quelques sortes responsables des jeunes autour de lui, tous âgés de 17 ans.

\- Bien, je vous laisse, Derek n'oublie pas pour Dimanche. Oh Stiles, tu avais oublié ton sac avec tes vêtements de rechange. Sur ce, Bonne soirée les jeunes ! termina le Shérif en se rendant dehors.

Bonne soirée répondirent la troupe en chœur.

Derek souriait, et pas qu'un peu. Le Shérif avait l'air d'accord qu'il sorte avec Stiles. Euphorique, il prit le visage de son petit-ami entre ses pattes ( Bisounours Géant, n'oubliez pas), et l'embrassa passionnément.

Stiles répondit très vite au baiser, entourant le corps de son Doudou de ses bras.

\- Oohh ils sont trop chou ! gémit Isaac/Princesse Leïa, attendrit par le câlin Sterekien.

Tout le monde confirma, l'image était adorable. Un Bisounours Géant qui tenait un Stiles en pyjama dans ses bras, c'était la plus attendrissante qu'ils aient pu voir.

Même Jackson/Petite fleur fondait devant le tableau.

\- Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais on fait quoi ? intervint Allison/Cacahuète, un verre de Ponch dans les mains.

Lydia fit son plus beau sourire machiavélique et proposa une activité intéressante:

\- Hey ! Ca vous dit un " action ou vérité" ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Voilà, mon inspiration Spécial Halloween ! Et j'assume pleinement ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
